


Lion Queen (Raising Nepeta)

by supercasey



Category: Homestuck, Petstuck AU
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Depression, Diffrences, Experience, Family, Friendship, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Lion King, Living Alone On An Island, Meowrails, Moirails, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Pet Cherubs, Pet Trolls, Petstuck, Petstuck AU - Freeform, Raising a Child, Sadstuck, Therapy, Troll Protection, Trolls, homeless, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jade Harley, and you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into. You live on your island with your dog Beck, but you have seven other friends who have visited you for years now, but soon everyone else has a pet troll but you. John has Vriska. Dave has Sollux, Karkat, Kankri, and Mituna. Rose has Kanaya. Roxy has Gamzee and Terezi. Jake has Aradia and Tavros. Jane has Feferi and Eridan. Dirk has his technically two cherib's Caliborn and Calliope. And you, Jade Harley, only have your dog Beck. But all of that is about to change when a huge crate washes up on the shores of your beautiful island with a tiny, just out of grubhood, troll. But is your precious little Nepeta a pet or a daughter? Inspired by Unwanted Free Ugly Troll and Loophole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Lion Queen (Raising Nepeta)

Chapter 1: A Strange Meow In The Night.

~Start~

Your name is Jade Harley, and you feel very left out right now.

You have exactly seven friends on Pesterchum that you also know in real life. One of which is your now proven twin brother who was raised away from you for unknown reasons. Everyone you know has an exotic pet of some sort, mostly Trolls. Not that you mind... okay you do mind a bit. Your friends have brought over there Trolls to the island numerous times, and from what you've seen, there really great pets. Trolls not only have the ability to speak human languages, but they act and look very human, if you don't count the candy corn colored horns, cat like feet and hands, and grey skin. Your friends have pestered you continuously to get a pet troll, but you haven't really gotten the chance to just leave the island and get one.

You really just wish that you had your own little troll to care for.

Well.

Wish granted.

~LINE BREAKER~

You awake at two AM as a storm covers the September sky above your island. Lightning crackles in the sky as the storm only grows more violent. You hate storms, especially violent ones. You pause in your think pan as a strange noise is heard above the storm as it sounds between a lightning crackle. That's odd, you brought Beck back inside, didn't you? You curse your self for not making a string reminder for bring Beck inside before the storm could start. You slip on a pair of Squiddle slippers and a neon green bathrobe over your PJ's before rushing down the numerous stair cases leading to the front door. You have a strange feeling in your gut that its not Beck on the other side of that door, but you ignore it and open the door anyways, Beck could be in danger! You gasp at the sight before you. Its... its-

A troll. A just hatched troll to be exact.

The tiny form is clearly a troll, despite the pitch blackness of the cold outside. The troll looks absolutely pitiful in the rain, its ears are folded down as it sits like a tiny kitten waiting to be petted. Its wearing only a large black T-shirt that looks old and dirty, it- she is tiny for a troll, not only is she very young, but shes own right puny. She stares up at you with large cat like eyes that actually glow slightly with a slightly darker green then your typing on the computer, her horns are shaped like cat ears and are actually pretty decently sized. She looks up at you and shivers as she backs away from you, she lets out another tiny cat meow as she pauses to look at you.

You step forward. You should really not be going towards wild animals, but you don't give to honest shits. You can't just leave her out here in the rain, you crotch down and ignore the bone chilling rain as she steps forward and sniffs your hand. The word seems to stand still as the scene plays forward, she suddenly latches around your waist as she kneads your pajama top fearfully. You pet her back soothingly as you stand up and go back inside your warm and protected door. Beck stands ready with a towel in his mouth as you enter, you now understand why Beck didn't just come into your room to show you that he was inside, He wanted you to go outside and meet the tiny troll. Good old Beck.

You carry her into your room and pull the shirt off her easily, you dig through your closet until you come across an old pair of baby pajamas that your grandpa had used for you when you were a baby. She happily lets you put the outfit on her, she looks up at you with a adorable smile that makes your heart melt with adorableness overload. You then remember that trolls can speak English (Or whatever language you teach them really.) You pet her back gently as she relaxes under your touch.

"So, What's your name, little troll?" You ask, you really need a name for her besides troll.

She tilts her head to the side before clearing her throat. "I Neta." She squeaks.

You smile at her happily. "How about Nepeta?" You ask, it sounds WAY better then Neta.

She purrs as she hugs your hand. "Oay!" she says.

So now you have a troll named Nepeta, what will you do now?

~Supercasey


	2. Amenity & Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Jades first night with Nepeta, when she looks up troll care, a very familiar Strider's article appears.

Lion Queen (Raising Nepeta)

Chapter 2: Amenity & Bruises

~Start~

You awoke after an hour of sleep to find Nepeta whimpering in her uneasy sleep, she twitched and moaned as a dreadful nightmare raked her dreams. You instinctively sit up and hold her as if she was a baby, gently rocking her as you whisper into her ear.

"Nepeta! Wake up, its only a nightmare. I'm here for you." You whisper as the whimpering begins to die down a bit. You sigh, this is DEFINITELY not normal for trolls.

You examine Nepeta as she falls into a hopefully less distressing dream. Its only now that you see the large green bruises that decorate most of her body, how did you not see that? You pet her back lightly as she purrs from your touch, you wonder what horrible person could possibly want to harm such an innocent little troll. But you try to calm the voice in your head that begs to harm the person who hurt your Nepeta. You'll just ask her in the morning. You carefully move the tiny girl onto your bed as you creep towards your laptop, you decide that you need more information on trolls in general if you have any hope of raising a troll. You pull up Google and type in, "Basic troll care".

The search engine quickly generated a number of articles and sources, you decided to check the one titled "You and your troll 101". The website opened to show a rather long article.

"You And Your Troll 101, By: Dave Strider" (Fucking figures)  
"Yo, so like, trolls are like actual human people children. They look like pets and are thought of as pets, but there just like us man. (To a degree) Like, I have four fucking trolls of my own, there all pretty rad dudes in my opinion. They can eat just about anything, except drugs, you really shouldn't feed them drugs. They sleep in pills of random shit like pillows and blankets and stuff. They have this weird ass blood spectrum that gos from red to pink, yeah I don't know, but the closer to red blooded they are the warmer they'll be, and the closer to pink and purple they are the colder they are. Blood color is apparently important to these little shits, so keep that stored or something. But yeah, trolls are the shit, you should get one. ~DS"

Why are you not surprised? Because its Dave Strider, of course hes the only one on earth besides Dirk who can get away with swearing five times in a newspaper article. Last time you two had talked was when he started a Troll Rescue organization with your other friends, you joined of course, but at least you have a pet troll too now. Speaking of your troll, you check on her only to find her gone. If Strider ever saw this you would deny ever screaming like a little girl when you saw your bed empty. You jumped out of your chair as fast as possible as you searched the room, until, an all too familiar song played from the living room.

"wake up in the morning  
there's a brand new day ahead  
the sun is bright and the clouds smile down  
and all your friends are dead!

but the ocean is so friendly  
the bright blue diamond stratosphere  
and you know you're gonna have buckets of fun  
as soon as you can get out of here !"

There on the couch sat Nepeta, smiling happily as she watched an old tape of the Squiddle Show, your childhood show that you watched all the time until you turned eight. Nepeta giggled as a squiddle tangled with another squiddle in a 'Friendship Ball'. You couldn't help but smile as you remembered how when your grandpa was alive he would watch this show with you none stop. You wiped away a few tears as Nepeta turned around and purred at you, holding out her hand for you to come watch with her, you grinned at her as you pulled her into your lap and sat down to watch the show.

TO BE CONTINUED

~Supercasey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This IS a multiple chapter fanfiction by the way, its also my first Homestuck one. Please Comment.


	3. I'll Never Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jade wakes up, she finally finds out how Nepeta got the bruises and how see got on the island.

Lion Queen (Raising Nepeta)

Chapter 3: I'll Never Hurt You

Jade sighed as she awoke to an unfamiliar sound. She opened her eyes as she reached out her hands to try and find her glasses, since when was she sleeping on the couch? She paused in her blind search as she felt a strange feeling of slight fluff, but skin as well. She knew right away that it wasn't Beck, he didn't feel so... delicate. Jade suddenly had her glasses on as she met the green eyes of her new pet troll Nepeta.

"Ade!" Nepeta meowed as she placed the glasses on Jades face. Jade was confused for a minute as she tried to remember last night. She had been trying to sleep when she heard... OH SHIT, NEPETA!

Nepeta squeaked as she was pulled into a hug, she flinched in fear and confusion as Jade tried to pet her back, causing Jade to immediately draw back from touching the girl. She was no expert on trolls, but she was pretty sure that trolls don't flinch from human touch that often, after all, she'd had her friends trolls over plenty of times and they hardly blinked when she petted them. Jade placed Nepeta on her lap as she looked at the little girl with a look of worry. Nepeta looked up at Jade and kneeded on her lap as she tried to relax, she was safe, it was over now.

"Nepeta?" Jade asked as she looked into the trolls eyes.

"Es?" Nepeta asked as she tried to communicate with Jade, she wasn't used to being allowed to talk much.

Jade sighed as she saw a look of pain cross the poor green bloods eyes. "Where did you get those bruises?" She asked.

Nepeta didn't respond as she only looked confused, she was still trying to understand human speech.

Jade sighed as she tried to think of an easier way to ask Nepeta about the bruises. "Where did you get all of the Bo-bos?" She asked in a gentle tone.

Nepeta blinked as she understood the question, but felt afraid to tell Jade about it. "Bi bat." Nepeta squeaked out as she crawled under a blanket, she was so afraid of people still. There the ones that killed her meowrail. As the memories of him returned, Nepeta started to cry softly.

Jade felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, for some reason, it sounded like someone had beaten the girl with a baseball bat. But who would hurt such a sweet little girl like Nepeta? She never hurt anyone, at least, Jade hoped not. "Who did it, Nepeta?" Jade asked.

The tiny troll took deep breaths as she calmed herself, she could NOT have another panic attack. It got her hurt after all. "Lod Enisish." Nepeta said as she placed her head in Jades lap, trying to warm up to the caring human.

Jade held in a gasp, she knew all about Lord English. He was the biggest Troll Fighting Ring criminal in the world, he even used Cherubs too. Something wasn't right though, how did Nepeta get here in the first place? Jades thoughts wondered off to a few nights before where a massive storm had happened in the sea area surrounding her island, she had seen a large ship in the distance, but had no idea if there had been any survivors or not. All she knew was, the next morning, she was walking with Beck when she found the remains of the massive ship. There had been tons of broken crate pieces around, but there had been no sign other then small footprints from the boxes. Jade had figured that they were a wild cats, due to there cat like look. But no, it was an illegal ship for fighting trolls. Jade looked down at Nepeta and wondered if there were any other survivors from the accident. But judging by the way Nepeta was acting, it appeared that she was the only one left.

'My god.' Jade thought as she suddenly tried to pet one of Nepeta's horns, instead of flinching or attacking, she let out a loud and long purr that echoed through the still house. "I'll never hurt you, Nepeta." Jade whispered.

And for the first time ever, Nepeta felt safe.

(Next update will be soon, sorry for the delay with this one).

~Supercasey

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Please tell me your ideas in comments!


End file.
